<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Lo siento mucho! 2 by keikokeiko1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638561">¡Lo siento mucho! 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1'>keikokeiko1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mildis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, E km</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de ¡Lo siento mucho? Se recomienda leer ese primero. </p><p>Mary Wardwell/Zelda Spellman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mildis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aquí irán todas las historias, escenas, de esta pareja. Algunos capítulos se pueden leer solos otros tienen el contexto de la primera parte.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Deja de gruñir, ven aquí - dijo Mary con los brazos abiertos de par en par. </p><p>Tenía un suéter demasiado grande para su menuda figura, azul con finas rayas rosas que Zelda consideraba un horror. Pantalones de pijama, el pelo recogido en una coleta y la cara limpia y brillosa de la ducha que se había dado. No. No y no. No. Zelda no quería. </p><p>-Esto es una estupidez ¿crees que voy a quedarme tranquila sin más? Estoy muy molesta - dijo Zelda caminando de lado a lado por la habitación, escuchando la tormenta de afuera.</p><p>-Te llevaré en la tarde - sonrió Mary aún con los brazos extendidos, esperando. </p><p>Zelda quiso huir por la ventana como un gato, salir como flecha al bosque e irse a su casa. Pero la tormenta arreciaba y golpeaba las ventanas de la casa de Mary, el viento hacía crujir las paredes. </p><p>-Zelda... - llamó una vez más. </p><p>La Sacerdotisa suspiró con el ceño fruncido. Las cosquillas en el abdomen, el calor que le producía oír su nombre de aquella... mortal. La cara iluminada de Mary como si esperase... </p><p>Lentamente Zelda dió un paso y luego dos, con cautela. Estiró una mano para tocar los dedos de la profesora. Mary no perdió tiempo, la atrapó de los brazos y la atrajo. Sin fuerza, sin brusquedad, como haciendo una tarea muy delicada. Sus pieles tocándose, el olor al shampoo de Mary, el calor cómodo que la rodeaba. Pronto Zelda estaba con el rostro hundido por completo en el cuello de la profesora. Las manos en el interior de aquel suéter estúpido, tocando la piel suave y torneada. </p><p>Mary soltó un suspiro de felicidad, acariciando el pelo de la pelirroja, y haciendo caricias en su espalda.</p><p>Entre sus brazos estaba una de las criaturas más letales jamás creadas. Una que podía asesinar a un hombre sin tocarle un pelo, incendiar una casa, cortarle la respiración a cualquiera, podía maldecir y sabía también emplear cuchillos y armas. No le temía a ningún hombre, a ningún demonio, ni monstruo. Tal era el daño del que era capaz este ser. </p><p>Pero válgame, no iba a mojarse el pelo en la lluvia la señora. </p><p>Mary quiso reír. Era escuchar la respiración pausada de Zelda, oler su pelo, acariciar su espalda, esto era un privilegio. Y eso la alegraba de un modo hasta tonto. Había logrado esto después de un montón de peleas y sanaciones, después de un montón de problemas, peligros y enojos. Después de tanta angustia. </p><p>Se había ganado una bruja. Y la tenía en brazos ahora. Una bruja que confiaba en Mary, lo que era extraordinario. La profesora presionó su boca en la sien de aquel peligro suyo, y la oyó gruñir. Seguramente fruncía el ceño, siempre lo hacía cuando tenía sueño. Bueno, todo el tiempo en realidad. Por cualquier cosa. </p><p>-No quiero besos - protestó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, alejándose. </p><p>-¿No? ¿Ni uno pequeño? - sonrió Mary, entretenida con aquella personalidad que por momentos era igual a una criatura de cuatro años y no de trescientos. </p><p>-No - fue la respuesta enfurruñada - no quiero, así que no lo hagas. - y a la vez se apretaba contra Mary y le pasaba una pierna por encima, ajustándose a la posición en la que estaban sin sacar el rostro de su cuello.</p><p>-¿Y qué quieres? - preguntó con suavidad, esa misma suavidad que había resultado altamente efectiva en Zelda y su humor. </p><p>-Canta... eso que cantabas el otro día - pidió Zelda apartando un poco el rostro para verla a los ojos.</p><p>-No recuerdo qué canción en particular - dijo aprovechando que Zelda hacía aparición de su rostro para acariciar su mejilla con cariño.</p><p>-No, no hagas eso - dijo Zelda, moviendo la mejilla a un lado. </p><p>Mary atrapó ambas mejillas de la pelirroja entre sus manos y atrajo su rostro para darle dos besos sonoros en cada una. </p><p>-Dioses... - decía Zelda cerrando los ojos como si la estuviesen sometiendo a tortura - De acuerdo, ahora canta - dijo con las mejillas rojas y mirada acusadora.</p><p>Esa mirada le había dado pavor antes. </p><p>Ahora sólo quería besarle toda la cara y hacerla protestar todavía más. </p><p>-Está bien, tú ganas - dijo Mary y Zelda volvió a esconder el rostro en su cuello, esperando.</p><p>Entonó en un susurro bajo, una de las canciones que los adolescentes le habían anotado en la playlist del dj (se lo había tomado en serio) y que había quedado más grabada en su cabeza. Era la única que había estado tarareando mientras hacía quehaceres o se duchaba. De mientras, aprovechó aquel momento para acariciarle el pelo, para hacer círculos tranquilos en su espalda. Hasta que repitió el último coro y se quedó en silencio cómodo y agradable. </p><p>-La oí en la radio - murmuró Zelda cuando hubo terminado, sus ojos verdes haciendo nuevamente aparición. </p><p>-Sí, es muy popular entre los estudiantes. </p><p>-Creí que no te gustaba esa clase de música moderna -dijo Zelda. </p><p>-La letra me recuerda a ti - dijo con simpleza Mary. </p><p>Esa era otra de sus armas secretas que no sabía que era un arma ya que siempre fue parte de su personalidad: confesar cosas. Para Zelda era motivo de llevarse las manos a la cara y querer salir huyendo, cada vez que Mary exponía lisa y llanamente lo que sentía. Sentimientos. Sentir. Esas cosas desarmaban a Zelda en general. </p><p>-A... a mí - se removió, la cara carmín, era una confesión que sacó de eje el autocontrol de Zelda. -Qué tonterías dices -resopló la Sacerdotisa con pocas pulgas. Pero Mary prácticamente podía oír los latidos de Zelda al mil por mil. </p><p>-Sí, es... - no pudo terminar. </p><p>Zelda estaba besándola, fuerte. A veces pensaba que era porque Zelda la deseaba y esto estaba bien. Otras veces creía que era para hacerla callar porque no quería oír algo que la hiciera "sentir". </p><p>-Suficiente, vamos a la habitación - dijo Zelda sensualmente, sentándose a horcajadas de Mary.</p><p>-¿Otra vez? - la noche anterior no había sido precisamente de dormir. Zelda sacaba los colores a Mary en el dormitorio, aún si era Mary quien hacía lo propio con Zelda al momento de confesarle sentimientos.</p><p>-Sí - se puso de pie, tirando de los brazos de Mary para llevársela consigo.</p><p>-De acuerdo, pero luego te toca a ti la cena - aceptó.</p><p>-Es justo - cerró el trato tironeando de Mary para besarla hasta hacerla perder el aliento. </p><p>Y luego llevarla a la habitación, de dónde no saldrían hasta la cena. </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>-Un qué - preguntó Mary con inocencia. Alzando las cejas ante el papel pegado por algún alumno rebelde en la pizarra del salón.</p><p>-Un challenge, es un desafío, se supone que debes hacer con tu pareja lo que dice ahí y ver su reacción... es divertido - se encogió de hombros Sabrina. </p><p>Los estudiantes se habían reído y habían quedado en filmar o sacar fotografías para sus redes con los resultados de cada challenge. Mary quitó la hoja y la guardó en un cajón, restaurando el orden de la clase e impartiendo con normalidad. Era algo extraño, propio de su vida como Lilith o más bien, de Lilith como ella, los estudiantes hacían caso sin protestar demasiado. A veces, si de verdad la hacían enfadar y la hacían ponerse sería, veía un poco de miedo en sus ojos, cosa que "antes" no sucedía. </p><p>De cualquier manera, dió clases tranquila. Estaba completamente distraída con el día hasta que llegó el final de su turno y los estudiantes se retiraron. Recogió sus cosas puesto que le tocaba ir a casa y al abrir el cajón volvió a encontrarse con el papel. En un arrebato se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se fue.</p><p>Horas después, en su casa. Luego de una ducha, un café caliente y un montón de papeles corregidos, recordó el papel. Y vió la pequeña lista. De seguro las parejas encontrarían esto muy gracioso. Si sólo... si sólo supiera a ciencia cierta que tan pareja era con Zelda ¿de seguro no reaccionaria con estas tonterías o si? Tenía más de trescientos años, no caería... Pero también, era la bruja de trescientos años que hacía un berrinche por un poco de atención. Así que... </p><p>Mary utilizó su bolígrafo rojo para subrayar lo que parecía el desafío más sencillo. Sí, a ver qué ocurría. </p><p>Zelda llegó esa noche a cenar. Cuando su familia daba demasiados problemas, como era el caso semana por medio, la pelirroja caía allí a cenar y dormir. Las primeras veces se había negado de lleno en dormir toda la noche. Ahora sí la despertaba antes del mediodía un sábado, hacía problema. En fin. </p><p>Después de una cena tranquila pasaron al sofá a ver películas en el cable. Zelda se burlaba de los guiones trillados y repetidos y señalaba similitudes brillantes con películas de antaño. Allí es donde Mary decidió probar el primer desafío de su lista. </p><p>-Oye... - murmuró Mary, tirando levemente de la ropa de la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>Zelda se giró para ver a Mary y luego su boca, invariablemente. La pelirroja comprendió de inmediato (era rápida para entender esas interacciones) y presionó su boca contra la suya. </p><p>Mary se apartó y volteó a ver la televisión, consciente de que Zelda seguía observándola y, lentamente, pasó su puño por su boca, limpiándose el beso con mal disimulo. </p><p>-¿Disculpa? - fue la pregunta en voz alta de Zelda. Había indignación patente en su tono de voz.</p><p>-¿Mmm? ¿Qué? - Mary alzó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa, volteando a ver a Zelda. </p><p>-¿Qué haces? - cuestionó enseguida la pelirroja. </p><p>-No hice nada... - se encogió de hombros pero un atisbo de sonrisa la delató. Y Zelda lo notó, como el lince que era cuando sospechaba algo.</p><p>-Ven aquí - gruñó, atrayendo a Mary y presionando su boca contra la suya otra vez y se apartó para verla -... qué ¿por qué haces eso? - se indignó enormemente.</p><p>Porque Mary, lentamente, volvió a limpiarse el beso de su boca. Una vez más, conteniendo la risa. No pensó que Zelda iba a notarlo mucho menos a enfadarse sobremanera, pero más que nada era la confusión en la expresión de la pelirroja que le provocaban ternura. </p><p>-No sé de qué hablas ¿qué estoy haciendo? - preguntó con inocencia fingida. </p><p>-Lo haces adrede, es irritante, para... - frunció el ceño la pelirroja, acercando su rostro al suyo y besando otra vez, esta vez más profundo, más lento y más aposta. </p><p>Mary se apartó solo cuando no pudo respirar más, ya le había entrado calor en todo el cuerpo. Y, despacio, levantó el puño y...</p><p>-¡Mary! - Zelda detuvo su muñeca antes de que lo volviera a hacer. </p><p>Y entonces la morena se rió y la expresión contrariada de Zelda cambió a una de total frialdad. </p><p>-Estás jugando... - dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante -¿te burlas de mí?</p><p>-No, jamás lo haría, lo siento creí que sería divertido - respondió, besando sonoramente la boca de Zelda una y otra vez. </p><p>-No, déjame - se puso de pie.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas? - dijo Mary confusa.</p><p>-A lavarme la boca - dijo ofendida, caminando hacia el lavabo.</p><p>-No, espera - Mary siguió a Zelda, conteniendo la risa, para intentar convencerla de continuar la noche en el sofá. </p><p>Bueno, el primer challenge había resultado. Al menos, sabía que Zelda estaba prestándole algo de atención. Lo que dejó a Mary con ganas de continuar con los otros. </p><p> </p><p>________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Lo siento, lo siento... - suspiró Mary - Por favor, Zelda...</p><p>-Mmmm Lo dejaré pasar... solo esta vez - murmuró contra su piel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El siguiente parecía una completa tontería. Pero no para los estudiantes de su clase que al lunes siguiente comparaban fotos y videos de las reacciones de sus pares. Al menos era un entretenimiento sano. Y sí, debía admitir que había resultado interesante. Había aprendido otra manera de jugar con la bruja, y bueno... había funcionado en la cama también. Despertaba el deseo de dominar de Zelda y... vaya, mejor no recordarlo, hacía bastante calor de por sí sin imaginarlo.</p><p>Mary esperó el siguiente fin de semana, para invitar a Zelda de nuevo. </p><p>Fue difícil porque tenía que emplear un tono que no utilizaba nunca. Menos aún sin un propósito claro. Mary no se enfadaba con facilidad, después de todo. Y era más de sentirse dolida que enojada. Pero lo intentó. </p><p>Zelda estaba estaba leyendo un libro en su sofá, concentrada. Era el momento justo. Mary estaba en la mesa, corrigiendo los últimos ensayos.</p><p>-Zelda -llamó.</p><p>Era su tono más serio, el más que pudo conjurar, con una tensión más bien por los nervios. A decir verdad no sonaba muy creíble... O sí, porque nada más llamarla de esa forma hizo que la Sacerdotisa baje el libro de golpe y voltee a verla con los ojos abiertos. </p><p>-¿Qué? - preguntó fijando su mirada en Mary, tragando de adivinar lo que sucedía por su expresión. </p><p>-...Nada, déjalo - negó con la cabeza, con la misma seriedad y volvió a sus papeles. </p><p>No pudo concentrarse. Se moría por levantar la vista y ver qué expresión tendría Zelda en ese momento. Jamás la dejaba afuera de un pensamiento o lo que quisiera decirle, siempre era totalmente al revés. Mary siempre decía o confesaba todo lo que pensaba. Un movimiento, unos pasos, el libro posiblemente olvidado en el sofá.</p><p>Unas manos frías atraparon el rostro de Mary y la obligaron a mirar hacia arriba. Qué ¿qué? Los ojos verdes de Zelda la observaban con atención de lobo y Mary alzó las cejas, sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel. </p><p>-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con insistencia.</p><p>-¿Por qué preguntas? - parpadeó Mary, absorta en el rostro de la pelirroja. </p><p>-Me llamaste con un tono... nunca pones ese tono, no soy idiota ¿qué es?- volvió a preguntar. </p><p>-No era nada - dijo Mary. Wow ¿siempre había sido así de bonita? A veces no creía su buena suerte. Sus neuronas se confundieron por un momento, bajo las caricias de Zelda en sus mejillas. </p><p>-Sí, era algo. Nunca me llamas así ¿qué pasa? - preguntó de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Yo te gusto? - salió de su boca.</p><p>Esa pregunta no estaba en el challenge. Salió espontánea de la boca de Mary y llegó a Zelda. La pelirroja se quedó congelada en el lugar, mirando a Mary como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. La profesora entró en pánico de golpe, que tonta, sabía que Zelda se incomodaba enseguida con esas preguntas, se había equivocado. </p><p>-No tienes que contestar, ya te dije que no es... - pero ya no pudo tartamudear ninguna excusa. </p><p>Zelda presionaba su boca contra la suya, tiraba de la silla de Mary hacia atrás con una fuerza sobrenatural, dejando el espacio correcto para sentarse a horcajadas suyo y rodearla por el cuello. La besó, la besó fuerte. Mary hizo cortocircuito, sus manos temblorosas abrazando la cintura de Zelda. Ufff. Qué calor. Zelda se despegó de su boca y la volvió a observar de forma seria y atenta. Tomando el rostro de Mary entre sus manos otra vez. </p><p>-Sí, ¿cómo cielos vas a dudar algo así? ¿acaso no estoy aquí? - regañó Zelda, con el rostro arrebolado pero muy seria. </p><p>-Zelda yo... no lo dudo, no lo dudo en serio - dijo Mary conmocionada. No todos los días recibía esa declaración por parte de la pelirroja. Intuía que no era algo que iba a suceder seguido. </p><p>-Bien. No lo dudes, ni por un segundo. </p><p>Mary regresó a la boca de Zelda y lo que sucedió después es que Mary se olvidó de corregir sus ensayos por ir con ella al sofá y perder media tarde con la bruja demostrándole físicamente todo lo que le gustaba. </p><p>__________</p><p>La cena de fin de año de los profesores consistía en un pequeño restaurante y una mesa alargada dónde cenaban con sus respectivas parejas, incluso había mesa para niños pequeños. Mary había sido invitada, con su +1 que todos sabían era Zelda. Ya todo Greendale lo sabía, no habían sido sutiles ni en fingirlo y menos ahora en representarlo en realidad. </p><p>-No tengo interés en participar en otra reunión con mortales. Suena terrible - Era la opinión de Zelda, fumando y leyendo el periódico.</p><p>La última vez que estuvo en una de esas reuniones las cosas se habían puesto álgidas. Las opiniones políticas, religiosas, y de deportes (válgame, deportes) de Zelda eran radicales, terminantes y no daban pie a críticas sin lógica. Opinaba igual que cualquier hombre en la mesa, sin disculparse ni pedir permiso. Mary la admiraba, pero sí había logrado incomodar a unas cuantas personas. </p><p>Zelda se mantenía indiferente, sobreviviría a todos ellos y todavía viviría para probar su punto y sacar la lengua a sus tumbas. </p><p>Pero Mary quería ir. La comida le encantaba y por una vez se sentía aceptada en el claustro. Más ahora que cuando estaba con Adam. Quizás porque ahora se sentía mucho más ella misma y eso se notaba en sus interacciones. </p><p>-¿Por favor? - insistió Mary, sentada frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina de la cabaña.</p><p>-Puedo pasar por tí cuando terminen -descartó la pelirroja. </p><p>-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>El periódico bajó esta vez, dando paso al rostro medianamente interesado de Zelda. </p><p>-No hay nada que hacer - negó.</p><p>Mary pensó un momento, sosteniendo la mirada de la pelirroja. </p><p>Se le ocurrió algo pero no creyó que Zelda fuera tan básica para caer. Aunque siempre era efectivo en otros momentos. </p><p>-Bueno... - miró su camisa, y sus dedos comenzaron experimentalmente a desprender los primeros botones.</p><p>Alzó la mirada un segundo para ver si Zelda la seguía o estaba de nuevo con las noticias. Encontró los ojos verdes posados en ella con la atención de un gato que ve un ave en la ventana. El humo de su cigarrillo suspendido en el aire se elevaba con tranquilidad. </p><p>-No lo sé, no estoy convencida - dijo Zelda, posando la mirada de los botones a Mary. </p><p>Estaba en el juego. De acuerdo. Era difícil hacer esto a la luz del día, se sentía mal y prohibido. Pero solo estaban ellas en la casa. Intentó que no se notara el temblor de sus manos mientras bajaba por su camisa y desprendía los últimos. Se quitó cuidadosamente la prenda y la doblo prolijamente sobre la mesa. Aún sin animarse de ver las reacciones de Zelda, se puso de pie frente a ella.</p><p>-... Sigo sin querer ir... - murmuró la pelirroja en un tono bajo y ronco. </p><p>La profesora se llevó una mano al pelo y lo desató, acomodando sus bucles sobre los hombros con paciencia. Levantó la mirada para ver a la bruja. </p><p>La ceniza caía de su cigarrillo, olvidado completamente en el anillo suspendido de uno de sus dedos. El periódico estaba sobre la mesa y Zelda descansaba la barbilla en un puño, ojos fijos en el cuerpo al descubierto. </p><p>-¿Sí...? ¿Qué más? - preguntó con genuino intéres.</p><p>Mary sintió las mejillas arder. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada en su vida. Ni había sentido tanta aprehensión al desvestirse. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y bajó el cierre de su falda, dejándola caer por sus largas piernas hasta el suelo. </p><p>-Quizás... lo piense. Pero no te prometo nada- dijo Zelda, pasando la mirada por cada centímetro de su piel hasta los ojos de Mary, con una media sonrisa en los labios. </p><p>Mary sonrió con timidez. Se acercó a Zelda y la pelirroja hizo espacio moviendo la silla un poco hacia atrás. Estiró las manos hacia la morena para atraerla pero Mary tenía otro plan. Atrapó una de las muñecas de Zelda y le quitó el anillo, dejándolo en la mesa y atrapó la otra antes de que tuviera tiempo de acariciar su piel. Se sentó a horcajadas suyo en la silla, sobre su regazo. </p><p>Aún no podía creer que Zelda estuviera así para ella en su cocina, con deseo escrito por toda su cara, alzando una fina ceja cuestionando el accionar de la morena. </p><p>Mary bajó las manos de Zelda y se apretó contra ella, efectivamente porque la pelirroja no se percató hasta que no tuvo las manos tras la silla. Y Mary, que había prestado mucha atención a las lecciones de magia, pegó las palmas de Zelda juntas atrás de la silla. Restándole movilidad. </p><p>-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir? - preguntó Mary contra la boca de Zelda. </p><p>-Vas a pagar por esto - fue el tono bajo y amenazante de la bruja, que erizó la piel de Mary.</p><p>-Pero ¿estás segura? - la morena posó las manos en las mejillas de Zelda, presionado su boca contra la suya. </p><p>Lento. Probó su boca besando repetidas veces y profundizando con total lentitud. Un ritmo que Zelda detestaba. Las manos tras la silla dieron un tirón, sin resultado, y Zelda dejó escapar un bufido de molestia. Mordió el labio inferior de Mary en venganza.</p><p>-Mmmm... así no puedo desatarte - murmuró Mary con suavidad. Aprovechando la inmovilidad para acariciar las mejillas y cuello de Zelda todo lo que quería. </p><p>-Vas a pagar muy, muy caro - gruñó Zelda entornando la mirada hacia ella. </p><p>-Aún no me respondes... Pero espera, hay más... - dijo en un susurro tímido. </p><p>Llevó las manos a la tira de su brasiere y lo bajó despacio, quitando un brazo primero y luego, con la misma lentitud el otro. Otro tirón de Zelda tras la silla, inefectivo también. Se quitó la prenda y sintió el aire en su cuerpo, estaba completamente expuesta salvo por su ropa interior de algodón. Zelda se inclinó hacia ella y Mary solo besó tiernamente sus labios. Un besito. Solo eso. </p><p>-Iré a la maldita reunión... - maldijo Zelda contra su boca, completamente roja y frustrada. </p><p>-¿En serio? - dijo Mary con una sonrisa. </p><p>-Sí... - dijo entre dientes. </p><p>Mary sonrió aún más ampliamente y con un movimiento concentrado de sus manos desató las manos de Zelda. Luego pensó... que quizás ahora sí se había pasado... Wow. </p><p>Zelda rasguñó con sus manos los muslos de Mary hasta subir por la piel descubierta de sus flancos y copar la sensibilidad de sus senos. Sus dedos tocaron y pincharon a gusto y con saña hasta que Mary soltó un gemido de pronto. </p><p>Zelda levantó una de sus manos y atrajo la boca de Mary por la nuca, mientras la otra no dejaba de masajear sus senos con presteza. La besó a su gusto, fuerte, rápido, con dientes y probando adecuadamente. Pasó su boca a su garganta, remarcando ávidamente los lugares que ya había repasado la noche anterior. </p><p>-Z-Zelda... - Mary se aferró a los hombros de la pelirroja, sus largas piernas apretándose a la cintura que rodeaban. </p><p>La boca de Zelda descendió hasta sus senos y dió un trato magistral a aquella zona que sabía era extra sensible. La cadera de Mary dió un pequeño espasmo, y un gemido escapó de su garganta. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora? - preguntó, la sádica.</p><p>-Por favor... - murmuró Mary. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Qué más puedes querer? - detuvo de pronto las caricias y las mordida, dejando besos superficiales en la piel pecosa del pecho y hombros de Mary. Su otra mano descansaba en su espalda, dejando largas caricias acompañadas por una leve presión de sus uñas.</p><p>-Usa... Tus dedos... en mí - Mary atrapó la mano de la pelirroja y la bajo a su zona más urgente. </p><p>La risa de Zelda resonó contra su piel. Sádica. Cruel. Vengativa. Mary sabía que ahora era su turno de pagar. </p><p>-¿Así? </p><p>El pulgar de Zelda describió lentos y doloroso círculos en su punto sensible, haciendo que Mary se removiera aún más incómoda en su regazo. Buscando una fricción que no llegaba. </p><p>-M-más... - apretó las uñas contra los hombros de Zelda. </p><p>-¿Más? Creo que ya he hecho suficiente - murmuró Zelda contra la boca de Mary, que apretaba los ojos. </p><p>-Por favor...</p><p>Zelda bajó su mano y tocó alrededor de la entrada de Mary, apenas entrando los dedos y saliendo, regodeándose en la humedad que allí había. </p><p>-Me ataste, creo que eso no merece alivio alguno - acusó Zelda mordisqueando la barbilla de la morena.</p><p>-Lo siento, lo siento... - suspiró Mary - Por favor, Zelda...</p><p>-Mmmm Lo dejaré pasar... solo esta vez - murmuró contra su piel. </p><p>-Sí... </p><p>Los dedos de Zelda se movieron profundo, con más rapidez, mientras una mano sostenía la cadera de Mary para mantenerla allí sin caerse. La profesora hacía espacio para la mano de Zelda, moviendo la cadera al ritmo que ya sabían. Que Zelda sabía. Que conocía tan bien a este punto. Qué besos, qué profundidad. Qué gemido indicaba que Mary necesitaba un tercer...</p><p>-Z-Zelda...ah </p><p>El gemido contra su oído, la contracción de sus paredes sobre la mano de Zelda. Le había arruinado la falda, seguramente, pero no lo podía pensar porque su mente había quedado momentáneamente en blanco. Se movió un poco más hasta que ya fue incómodo y Zelda retiró la mano para limpiarla en la servilleta sobre la mesa. Acarició la espalda de Mary con suavidad, dejándola apoyar la frente en su hombro unos momento, recuperándose de un orgasmo que no sabía que su mañana necesitaba</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto es dos años y medio después de "Lo siento" 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una discusión. Zelda estaba agotada, seca de palabras y excusas y murallas. Estaba en su habitación, sin Mary. </p><p>Sin Mary porque Mary insistía demasiado. Quería saberlo todo. Todo el tiempo. A todas horas. Su pasado, su presente, qué opinaba del futuro. Mary la invadía. Estaba en cada detalle. En el desayuno en la casa o en la cabaña, qué comía, qué bebía, qué fumaba. Mary tenía sus cigarrillos favoritos en la cocina de su casa, tenía un whisky que jamás abría si Zelda no lo mencionaba, tenía una manta extra en la habitación porque Zelda siempre tenía frío. </p><p>Mary había hecho trabajo de hormiga con ella. Las hormigas, que un día ves una en la cocina y al otro, sin saber cómo, hay un desfiladero de ellas, ocupándolo todo, invadiendo. Ahora había ropa de Mary en su armario, un cepillo de dientes extra, Sabrina y Ambrose preguntaban por ella, Hilda siempre le invitaba un café en la tienda del dr Cerberus. La almohada olía a ella. Había un abrigo suyo en una de las sillas en su habitación. </p><p>Mary la despertaba de sus pesadillas y siempre quería saber de qué se trataban. Quién era este o aquel, qué significaba el perfume que le había golpeado en la frente, dejándole una pequeña mancha azul. </p><p>Zelda había ido derrumbando sus murallas, una a una. De repente esa noche le había caído mal. Se había asustado. No quería hablar, no quería cambiar, no quería contarle dónde le dolía. No la quería allí. O sí, sí la quería allí y por eso se había alterado. </p><p>Mary se había ido, dándole espacio, según ella ¿Por qué hacía eso? Zelda se irritaba. Quería que le gritara también, que le discutiera hasta las últimas, incluso hubiera soportado que aventase el perfume hasta la pared próxima y lo hiciera estallar en mil pedazos, como había incendiado la biblia, como había arrojado el almohadón en un canasto. </p><p>Pero no. Se había levantado, se había vestido y se había ido. Y encima, dolida. Y encima de eso, molesta.</p><p>Zelda se tomó dos vasos de whisky (nunca más de uno desde que Mary andaba por allí) y se durmió con la nariz congestionada y los ojos rojos de lágrimas. Quién se creía que era Mary. Quién se creía que era. No la necesitaba. </p><p>O sí, sí la necesitaba. Y eso era un gran problema. </p><p>El día siguiente fue horrible. Le dolía la cabeza, Hilda estaba en lo de su prometido y no había encontrado ni su café ni su periódico. La Academia también fue un terrible suplicio, de estudiantes portándose mal. De Sabrina provocando caos como siempre. </p><p>Y al salir de allí supo que era viernes. Y como todos los viernes... Pero no ese viernes. No, ese viernes no. </p><p>Enfiló el coche hasta la carretera, iba a irse a casa. Iba a leer algo, iba a corregir ensayos, iba a preparar el culto del día siguiente. Lo único que no iba a hacer... Por qué. Por qué. Zelda dio un volantazo ilegal en medio de una carretera y dió una vuelta en U no menos ilegal que el volantazo y redireccionó el coche. </p><p>Mientras iba levantando presión arterial, se dirigió al pueblo. Buscó la tienda de Hilda y estacionó cerca. Se bajó decidida a no desperdiciar su tarde en trabajo. Aún si el café y la comida allí era dudosa y nada agradable. </p><p>-¿Zelda? Hola, ¿sucedió algo? </p><p>Claro, Hilda jamás la veía allí. Solo iba a visitar cuando se olvidaba algo o tenían algún problema. Además, Hilda conocía su rutina. Sabía de los viernes. </p><p>-Sólo pasaba por aquí ¿tienes algo de café? No encontré nada en la casa.</p><p>-Lo dejé sobre la mesa, como siempre... - dudó Hilda.</p><p>-Tonterías, no había nada allí - dijo la Sacerdotisa, ubicando un lugar. </p><p>-Zelda... ¿No ibas a casa de Mary, hoy? - preguntó con cuidado tono y expresión de preocupación</p><p>-No, no esta tarde ¿y desde cuándo controlas mi agenda? - se quejó. </p><p>-¿Pelearon? Porque... - comenzó a cuestionar.</p><p>-Hilda, mis asuntos personales no te competen - se indignó la matriarca.</p><p>-De acuerdo... - llevó un café a su mesa, un tiempo después. Le sirvió pastel de chocolate.</p><p>Zelda se quedó mirando la porción. Parecía que tenía un problema con la misma. </p><p>-Esto es demasiado ¿quieres que muera de diabetes? - preguntó alzando una ceja en relación al postre. </p><p>-Sí es demasiado puedo envolverlo para llevar - ofreció Hilda.</p><p>-Envuélvelo. No me apetece ahora - dijo, empujando el plato a un lado. </p><p>-De acuerdo... - dudó Hilda, observando consternada a su hermana que jamás rechazaba algo dulce. </p><p>-Sabes... - dijo.despues de un momento - esto sabe horrible también - dejó la taza de café por la mitad - fue mala idea venir - recogió su abrigo. </p><p>Hilda se quedó observando a Zelda juntar su abrigo y su bolso. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo. </p><p>-... Ten, aquí tienes el pastel - dijo Hilda entregando una caja de cartón con el logo de la tienda, envuelta en una bolsa plástica - Y aquí, este libro. </p><p>-¿Perdona? - observó Zelda, recibiendo en su mano un tomo sobre historia ¿historia de los vampiros? ¿qué demonios?</p><p>-Mary se lo olvidó ¿Te molestaría ir a llevárselo?</p><p>-Hilda, no tengo tiempo de conducir hasta la otra punta de Greendale - se quejó, abrigo puesto y cartera al hombro. En una mano la bolsa plástica colgando de la muñeca y el libro entre los dedos - Tengo cosas realmente importantes que hacer. Nos vemos en la casa. </p><p>A Hilda no se le pasó por algo que Zelda se llevaba, en efecto, el libro. </p><p>Mary estaba con Uriel en su habitación, aprovechando el clima frío para leer abrigada contra sus almohadones. Estaba algo triste por la pelea con Zelda. Pero no iba a llamarla. Por experiencia, debía darle espacio. Todo eso de escaparse o irse, como Zelda le decía, no tenía sentido para ella. Porque odiaba el conflicto, odiaba pelear. Y Zelda no hablaba, solo peleaba. Así que Mary, aún sabiendo que no era del todo maduro por su parte, se quedaba en casa y aprovechaba su tarde libre del viernes en algo para distraerse. </p><p>Uriel ronroneaba en su regazo cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta. Unos golpes fuertes en la madera. Uriel se despertó, maullando, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Mary se puso de pie, llevaba un suéter de lana holgado hasta las rodillas, leggings y zapatillas de andar por la casa. El cabello atado con pereza, dónde se escapaban algunos bucles. </p><p>Bajó y observó por la ventana. Madre de dios. </p><p>Tomó aire y cerró los ojos un segundo. De acuerdo Mary, concéntrate. Debía estar molesta de verla, pero Mary no era así, estaba incluso sonriendo sin querer. </p><p>Abrió la puerta, cejas en alto y su gato atento entre sus pies. </p><p>-Buenas tardes, Zelda - dijo con parsimonia, dando espacio a la bruja para entrar. </p><p>-Buenas tardes... - dijo Zelda con reserva, pasando dentro. </p><p>-¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella para ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo. Era simplemente irresistible para sus manos, rozar la piel de su cuello y oler su perfume tan de cerca. </p><p>-No, no realmente - Zelda cambió de mano su bolsa. </p><p>Se veía algo pesada ¿qué traía allí? Mary colgó el abrigo de piel mullida en el perchero junto a la puerta y se giró expectante a la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Hilda te envía esto - fue su respuesta corta, extendiendo el brazo. </p><p>Mary llevó la bolsa con curiosidad a la cocina, a dónde Zelda la siguió a cierta distancia. La apoyó sobre la mesa y sacó de allí una caja y un libro. </p><p>-¿Es pastel de chocolate de la tienda del dr Cerberus? - preguntó con cierto entusiasmo. </p><p>-Evidentemente - respondió Zelda, cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>-¿Y este libro? - preguntó dándole vueltas al tomo. </p><p>-¿No es tuyo? </p><p>-No. </p><p>-... Hilda... Olvídalo. Voy a matarla - se llevó una mano a la frente. </p><p>-¿Hilda me envió un libro? - preguntó confusa.</p><p>-Creyó que era tuyo - se exasperó. </p><p>-¿Traerme el pastel también fue su idea? - preguntó a su vez. </p><p>-... No - respondió con honestidad. Cuando Mary alzó la mirada, Zelda observaba empecinadamente a un costado. </p><p>-Te extrañé también - dijo Mary - no creí que vendrías. </p><p>Sus palabras hicieron que Zelda tragase saliva, sus mejillas un tanto coloridas pero bien podía ser rubor. Se removió incómoda y volvió lentamente la mirada a Mary. La Directora estaba abriendo con paciencia la caja y se volvía para buscar dos cucharas. </p><p>-¿En verdad no estás enfadada? - preguntó Zelda como sin creérselo. </p><p>Mary se giró, y dejó la caja y las cucharillas en la mesa. Se acercó a Zelda y posó sus manos en sus antebrazos. </p><p>-Lo estaba. Porque creí que no vendrías. Pero ahora estás aquí - hizo una pausa - realmente quiero hablar de eso, no lo olvidé pero... ¿por qué no tomamos un café primero? </p><p>La tensión pareció dejar momentáneamente los hombros de Zelda. Asintió a la propuesta de la directora. </p><p>-Muero por un café decente - carraspeó. Mary sonrió y al momento estuvieron bebiendo y comiendo en la pequeña mesa en la sala.</p><p>-Sé que odias que me vaya - Mary fue quien habló primero, luego de un rato, con las tazas semi vacías - Pero... no puedo discutir, no puedo... No puedo gritar y expresarme de esa forma. No solo no me gusta, no lo sé hacer. </p><p>-... Sí, odio que te vayas - respondió Zelda luego de un momento - realmente quisiera que te enfades y digas todo lo que tienes en la cabeza. Pero... sé que eso tampoco soluciona nada. Pero odio que te vayas, lo odio de verdad. </p><p>-Lo sé. Pero... No sé qué más hacer. Te cierras completamente. Y, prefiero hablar las cosas con más tranquilidad...</p><p>-Entonces espera - dijo Zelda - sé que tengo un... temperamento. Y que no es fácil lidiar conmigo. Lo sé - aclaró con firmeza - pero si te largas así tampoco es justo. </p><p>-No sé qué hacer - se encogió de hombros Mary. </p><p>-Quizás si... de acuerdo, tampoco quiero que te quedes si no estás cómoda - dijo con conflicto en la voz. </p><p>Esto era muy, muy difícil para ella. Zelda no se abría con nadie. Pero allí estaba Mary en silencio escuchando con atención. </p><p>-Puedo intentar... puedo intentar callarme un momento. Pero necesito que me digas cuando llegue ese momento... - dijo observando a Mary - cuando despierto de un mal sueño no tolero el contacto, ni las palabras. Y puedo... puedo intentar hablar de ello contigo, pero no en ese momento. </p><p>Mary alcanzó la mano de Zelda sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Cómo entendiendo de pronto algo fundamental. </p><p>-Siempre creí que te alteraba yo, no que era por las pesadillas en específico.</p><p>-Eso es. No eres tú, es que en ese momento, realmente no puedo... Si pudieras esperar... - los ojos de Zelda ya estaban conflictivos y algo acuosos. </p><p>Mary se puso de pie y dió vuelta la mesa, sentándose sobre su regazo y rodeándola con sus brazos. Zelda se lo permitió, con las manos apenas apoyada sobre ella, intentando controlar su conflicto. </p><p>-Hagamos esto - propuso Mary con suavidad, acariciando el pelo de Zelda mientras la abrazaba -Sí despiertas de una pesadilla, te juro que no te preguntaré nada. Si tú puedes prometerme que hablaremos de ellos al día siguiente. En el desayuno o en el coche, sin alterarte. </p><p>-Puedo... Intentarlo. Pero, no presiones si no digo demasiado - murmuró contra cuello, sus manos lentamente posándose en su espalda, dejando torpes caricias. </p><p>-Y yo puedo intentar irme - dijo Mary - pero puedo ir a la habitación que me correspondía antes - recordó - y cuando te calmes puedes tocar y volveré a dormir contigo. Y hablaremos en la mañana.</p><p>-No te vayas en medio de la noche de la casa - repitió Zelda con cansancio en la voz.</p><p>-No me esquives al otro día cuando intente hablar contigo - reiteró Mary. </p><p>-Lo intentaré... - dijo algo ofuscada luego de una pausa. </p><p>-Lo intentaremos - corrigió Mary, buscando sus ojos -¿Puedes quedarte hoy? -preguntó con suavidad. </p><p>Zelda en lugar de responder, acercó el rostro y capturó su boca. Mary suspiró, correspondiendo. Siempre esa clase de beso la perdía. Zelda tenía una habilidad envidiable para eso y muchas cosas más. Pronto aquello se volvió un poco álgido, con las manos de Zelda bajó su suéter, tocando decididamente su piel. Mary hundió las manos en su cabello sedoso y pulcro, dejándola hacer. </p><p>Mary, como siempre, invadiendo cada espacio de la mente de Zelda. </p><p>Y maldición, cómo le gustaba. </p><p>______</p><p>-Creo que se aman y me siento completamente asqueada por ello, pero la verdad es que tengo una envidia que me muero, Mary - dijo Caroline, comiendo en la oficina como todos los almuerzos. </p><p>Hacía tiempo que se había rendido en conquistar a Mary. Y sabía, en el fondo, que su motivación provenía más por obtener algo que no podía tener que por verdadero interés. Ahora apreciaba mucho más la amistad, y se había vuelto la confidente principal de la Directora. </p><p>Por ende era obvio que iba a enterarse de la pelea y la reconciliacion del fin de semana. </p><p>-Crees... ¿crees que es amor real? - preguntó Mary con distracción aparente, removiendo la ensalada con un tenedor. </p><p>-Mary, vas dos años y medio con esta rutina de peleas, reconciliaciones. Están en una casi convivencia ¿Tienes dudas? - preguntó alzando las cejas. </p><p>-No. No, es decir - se corrigió - lo que siento es real, muy real... intenso, también - explicó -estaba pensando en que jamás le dije... </p><p>-¿Nunca le dijiste qué? - preguntó Caroline mientras bebía un zumo natural. </p><p>-Que la quiero... - explicó. Se llevó una mano al rostro, un tanto avergonzada - ¿estoy actuando como una idiota? </p><p>-No. No, a ver... Me sorprende que no se lo hayas dicho el primer día que vino por tí al instituto - rió Caroline, pero con su risa real, una carcajada fuerte y resonante. </p><p>-No seas así - se mortificó - sé que soy evidente pero... Nunca se lo dije. Y tengo... ¿Está mal tener miedo de que no sea recíproco? - se preocupó un poco. </p><p>-No lo sé pero creo que sí no tuviera sentimientos por tí no habría cruzado todo Greendale para llevarte un postre - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. </p><p>-Sí... Sí, eso creo también. Pero con estas cosas siempre tengo dudas.</p><p>-Díselo. Hoy mismo ¿no iba a pasar por tí a la salida? - alentó Caroline. </p><p>-Sí pero ¿no debería ser en un momento más... Específico? Una cena o una salida o algo significativo... - pensó con el tenedor en al aire, antes de comer de su ensalada. </p><p>-Si, si estuviéramos en una obra de Shakespeare. Solo busca un momento y díselo - dijo rodando los ojos - que te nazca de dentro eso es lo que importa. </p><p>Mary sonrió, observando su comida. No consideró realmente la idea, quizás sonaba bien al decirlo, pero la idea de ver a Zelda en persona y decírselo le llenaba de nervios. No sé creía con ese coraje. </p><p>Pero lo pensó por la tarde cuando la vió al salir del Instituto. Siempre que bajaba los escalones de Baxter High y alzaba la vista y la veía allí no podía evitar pensar en sus años de estudiante. Tan tímida y tonta, sin más que uno o dos amigos. Y Zelda se le hacía exactamente todo lo que jamás hubiera esperado en una amistad. Fumando contra la puerta en el coche, con su actitud amenazante, la mala influencia con la que jamás nadie hubiera esperado relacionarla. </p><p>Y también, se sentía más joven cuando Zelda la esperaba fuera. Quizás el ambiente de instituto le producía eso, Mary nunca había tenido un novio que la esperase fuera. Se sentía liviana, fresca, renovada. Cómo si tuviera diez años menos. </p><p>Adam había estado de forma intermitente en su vida como profesora, y casi siempre la esperaba en casa. Esto era nuevo. </p><p>-¿Me tardé demasiado? - saludó, posando una mano en el hombro de Zelda y besando su mejilla.</p><p>-Lo usual - murmuró Zelda, dejando una caricia en su antebrazo. </p><p>Las palabras intercambiadas con Caroline seguían presentes (todo en su cabeza permanecía obsesivamente presente, era una cuestión de esfuerzo olvidar y continuar con otra cosa) mientras viajaba junto a Zelda en el coche. Debían pasar por la tienda y después irían a retirar el coche de Mary al taller. Era lunes así que posiblemente se detuviese en casa de Zelda a tomar el té. </p><p>Las sensaciones agradables se multiplicaron mientras observaba el perfil de la Sacerdotisa conduciendo. El sol de invierno se reflejaba en el color de su cabello, apreció la curva de su boca, los dedos al volante enfundados en grandes anillos, la manicura perfecta. </p><p>-¿Por qué suspiras? - preguntó con una ceja en alto Zelda, estacionando cerca de la tienda. </p><p>-Nada en especial, solo un poco cansada - dijo Mary, incapaz de decir que simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a qué todo estuviera saliendo bien. </p><p>-¿Te dijeron qué tenía el coche? -preguntó casualmente, bajándose del vehículo con ella para entrar a la tienda. </p><p>-Sí, llamé esta mañana... </p><p>Habían encontrado no solo en la lectura un punto en común, sino también en los vehículos. Ambos modelos eran viejos y siempre por un desperfecto u otro terminaban en el taller. Hablando de eso es que Mary alcanzó un carrito y caminaron entre las góndolas. Zelda llevaba una lista escrita por Hilda, desde aquella vez en la que había llevado un melón a la casa. Pero como casi nunca llevaba las gafas puestas, era Mary quien terminaba leyendo mientras Zelda solo botaba cosas dentro del carrito. </p><p>Y mientras se detenían en la sección de latas de conserva, con Zelda leyendo con los ojos achinados la etiqueta de unas latas de tomate natural, Mary sintió un ramalazo de afecto. De esas sensaciones que te toman de improviso, en la que se dió cuenta de todo lo que significaba esa mujer para ella en su vida. Que ahora estaba haciendo las compras pero hacía dos años y medio atrás le gritaba que estuviera a las doce de la noche puntual en el bosque. Rescatándola de un destino cruel. </p><p>Mary estiró la mano cuando Zelda le pasó la lata y sus dedos se rozaron. Mary sonrió y Zelda no tenía idea, Zelda simplemente pasaba a lo siguiente en la lista, ajena a todas las asimilación es que hacía Mary por dentro. </p><p>-¿Qué más? - preguntó - ¿necesitaba alguna otra conserva? -hizo una pausa, en la que se giró hacia la directora al ver que no le respondía.</p><p>-¿Qué? - parpadeó Mary, regresando de las nubes. Observó el papel en su mano, concentrándose - Sí, también guisantes... de esos de ahí - señaló con el índice. </p><p>-Estás distraída hoy - notó, alcanzando la lata y pasándola. </p><p>-Sí, algo - admitió.</p><p>-¿En qué piensas? -quiso saber.</p><p>-Te quiero. </p><p>Las palabras volaron de su boca como un pájaro al ver la jaula abierta, justo cuando sus manos atrapaban la lata y la mano de Zelda entre las suyas. La Sacerdotisa se quedó estática un momento, observándola a los ojos. Mary apretó los labios con disculpa, observando la piel de las mejillas de la Sacerdotisa tornarse de un suave rojo. Se quedó sin palabras. Mary hubiese preferido un exabrupto, un sobresalto, cualquier cosa. </p><p>Lo que ocurrió fueron diez o doce latas volando por el aire. Incluida la que tenía en la mano. Un temblor en las góndolas. Una de las empleadas de la tienda asomando la cabeza para ver si estaba todo bien. </p><p>-¡Zelda! ¿estás bien? - preguntó apartándola de la dirección de una conserva de vegetales. </p><p>-¿Qué? - pareció regresar en sí, observando de pronto a su alrededor y el desastre momentáneo que había logrado -Por Hécate... </p><p>-Disculpen ¿está todo bien? - preguntó la empleada, mientras levantaba todo del suelo. </p><p>-Sí, esto... No sabemos cómo se cayeron - dijo Mary, redireccionando su carrito en dirección contraria.</p><p>Zelda tropezó caminando detrás de Mary, y se mantuvo distraída. El momento había pasado, aunque Mary ahora estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había dicho y de cómo Zelda se apuraba para que le cobraran todo en la línea de cajas. </p><p>¿Se había equivocado? ¿Había sido muy pronto? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar? Quizás las brujas tenían otros tiempos, otra forma de decir las cosas. Y además, qué idiota, en medio del supermercado ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se sintió mal enseguida pero hizo bien en no demostrarlo. Simplemente permaneció en silencio mientras cargaban las bolsas al coche, Zelda quejándose un poco por el sobreprecio de algunos productos. Pero ni siquiera la miraba. </p><p>Conforme continuaron hasta el taller, Mary se dió cuenta de que Zelda no tenía intención de decir nada al respecto por el modo en que simplemente encendió la radio y mantuvo la mirada al frente. Eso sentó como una pequeña patada a la Directora. </p><p>Quizás Zelda no se sentía igual. </p><p>El hecho de que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas a lo mejor no significaba nada para una bruja de trescientos años. Eso hizo que Mary se mantuviera aún más silenciosa, observando por la ventanilla de su lado del vehículo. </p><p>Llegaron al taller y Zelda se detuvo cerca. </p><p>-Gracias por el viaje - murmuró Mary, seria pero sin cambiar demasiado el tono de siempre. </p><p>-¿No vienes a tomar el té? - preguntó Zelda, las manos aún al volante. Sin mirarla. </p><p>-No. Tengo mucho trabajo que organizar para mañana. Quizás en otro momento - respondió bajando la cabeza y bajándose del vehículo. Siempre saludaba a Zelda con un beso, al menos, pero se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.</p><p>Zelda no dijo nada, y eso fue aún peor. Mary tragó saliva, adentrándose al taller sin girar al oír que el coche de Zelda se alejaba por la calle. </p><p>Mary llegó a la cabaña un rato más tarde, intentando quedarse tranquila. Pero no pudo evitar telefonear a Caroline al rato. </p><p>-No me dijo nada.</p><p>-¿¿Nada?? - la sorpresa de Caroline del otro lado solo aumentó el nudo en la garganta de Mary.</p><p>-Creo que la tomé por sorpresa pero... No me dijo nada después, cuando ya estábamos en el coche - se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía, porque nunca había tenido muchas relaciones, de hecho esta era su segunda, si estaba exagerando o no.</p><p>-Creo que Zelda tiene sus tiempos, no te alteres - sugirió Caroline que, en cambio, sí había sido de cambiar de novio (y novia) cada dos por tres - además ya sabes lo muchísimo que le cuesta expresarse, tú me lo dijiste.</p><p>-Puede ser... - de repente el nudo en su garganta se aflojaba. Sí, Zelda no era expresiva para nada -pero creo que al menos hubiera podido reaccionar de alguna manera, fue... fría. </p><p>-No pienses demasiado en eso. Ya has visto todo lo que hace por tí, ten paciencia. Bueno, más de lo que usualmente...  - suspiró Caroline. </p><p>-De acuerdo... intentaré no pensar demasiado - aunque le sería imposible. Quizás ni siquiera iba a poder dormir bien. </p><p>Se despidieron y Mary se pasó la tarde organizando su casa, limpiando en general, jugando con Uriel y haciendo papeleo para el Instituto. Al final, aprovechó bastante el día aún si resentía no haber ido a tomar el té. </p><p>Una hora después de cenar, cuando ya se preparaba para irse a dormir escuchó el teléfono. Para su sorpresa, no era Caroline. </p><p>-¿Zelda? - preguntó luego de oír sus "buenas noches" a secas. </p><p>-Sí, esa misma - dijo la voz ronca de cigarrillos y whisky del otro lado del teléfono.</p><p>-¿Sucedió algo?</p><p>-Sí, claro que sucedió algo. Siempre sucede algo contigo - acusó del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>-No entiendo a qué te refieres - dijo Mary, cruzando un brazo sobre el abdomen y sentándose en el sofá junto al teléfono. </p><p>-Sí, si lo sabes. Hablo de hoy... - arrastró las palabras, podía imaginarla fácilmente rodando los ojos.</p><p>-Lo de hoy - repitió Mary con cuidado - qué parte en exactitud.</p><p>-Te bajaste del coche y te fuiste cuando me habías dicho temprano que pasarías por casa luego de retirar tu coche - acusó. </p><p>-Ah... esa parte - suspiró.</p><p>-Sí, y noté tu actitud en el coche, estabas en silencio también - dijo con impaciencia - pero lo que me molesta es que no hables, Mary. Que no digas nada. Insistes todo el tiempo con eso de la comunicación, con eso de "hablar" -remarcó la palabra y nuevamente podía imaginarla con los ojos en blanco - Y así y todo te vas como un cachorro regañado sin comunicarte en lo absoluto. </p><p>-Espera, espera - se tensó Mary - no hice ni dije nada en el coche porque tú tampoco dijiste nada. Ni siquiera volteaste a verme, ni una vez. Solo encendiste la radio y me ignoraste - se estaba volviendo cada vez una mejor argumentista. Con Zelda debías estar preparada para discutir algo en cualquier momento. </p><p>-Iba algo... distraída - dijo Zelda, bajando la voz - nunca perdí el control de mi telekinesis en un lugar público. Pero tú estabas molesta y no me dijiste nada. Y lo sé. Sé que estabas molesta, no me mientas. </p><p>Mary se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo ya el dolor de cabeza que se le venía. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, escuchando la perorata de la Sacerdotisa.</p><p>-No estaba molesta, no, escucha, no estaba enojada contigo. Solo... también me sentí extraña ¿está bien? - decidió ser completamente honesta. Zelda se merecía saberlo todo si tanto la llamaba para saber. Así que decidió pasarle toda la carga que llevaba encima, ya que tanto acusaba de falta de comunicación -Te dije que te quiero, y sentí que quizás te asusté con eso. </p><p>Hubo una pausa en la línea. Mary tuvo que verificar el cable de su teléfono porque por unos instantes no hubo comunicación.</p><p>-Bueno... - carraspeo - solo quería decirte eso así que... buenas noches - murmuró.</p><p>-¡Zelda! ¿quién se está yendo sin hablar ahora? - se indignó verdaderamente.</p><p>-No sé por qué mezclas las cosas. Estaba hablando del coche, no del... no del supermercado - otra vez Zelda hablando en un tono más bajo. </p><p>-Una cosa se relaciona con la otra - dijo Mary y ya tenía la cara acalorada y el ceño fruncido, ya no solo por la llamada sinsentido sino porque Zelda ahora sí, verdaderamente estaba esquivando la cuestión. </p><p>-No me diste tiempo... - dijo Zelda de pronto - sólo te fuiste. </p><p>-No me eches la culpa, ignoraste por completo lo que dije y lo que sucedió y yo... me sentí mal - dijo Mary rascándose la nuca, ya estaba incómoda. </p><p>-De acuerdo, entonces. Aclarado esto, no hay más que decir...</p><p>-Te quiero - repitió de pronto, pero con más firmeza que antes. Sonó igual que si le estuviera diciendo "idiota" pero era sentido al menos. </p><p>-... Mary - susurró Zelda del otro lado.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿No te lo puedo decir? - se alteró un poco más de la cuenta. Ya tenía ese ardor en la boca del estómago del disgusto, una cosa que odiaba porque no le gustaba enfadarse para nada - Me dijiste una vez que podía decir y hacer libremente lo que quisiera. Pues te quiero, Zelda.</p><p>-... - del otro lado se escuchó como tomaba una bocanada de aire, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. </p><p>-Te quiero. Y no te estoy forzando ni obligando a qué me lo digas de regreso. Se que eres obtusa para esas cosas - jamás le decía nada a Zelda, jamás. Obtusa era una palabra que jamás hubiera salido de su boca de no estar tan molesta (y luego se arrepentía de haberlo dicho) - así que no entres en pánico. Y ve acostumbrándote. Porque ahora te lo diré todos los días. </p><p>-... por Hécate - se escuchó un hilillo de voz del otro lado, audiblemente afectado. </p><p>-Buenas noches, te quiero Zelda. Aunque me hagas rabiar - confesó, cortando el teléfono. </p><p>Se fue a dormir, molesta a más no poder. Debió tomarse un tecito de manzanilla antes, para calmar los nervios. Era la primera vez que descubría que podías amar a alguien en la misma proporción con la que podías querer dejar de verle un año entero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basado en un tik tok.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>